Lost Victorious
by Michelle Rodriguez 2
Summary: Imagine the Characters of Victorious getting Lost with the Cast of Lost What would Happen? Rated M to be Safe


Jade West: Elizabeth Gilliies

Tori Vega: Victoria Justice

Cat Valentine: Ariana Grande

Ana Lucia Cortez: Michelle Rodriguez

Eko:

Libby:

Hurley:

Sayid:

Shannon:

Aaron:

Charlie:

Claire:

Jack:

Kate:

Sawyer:

Sun:

Jin:

Rose:

Bernard:

John Locke:

One morning we were on a Flight, Tori and the rest of us from Hollywood Arts, We were on Oceanic Flight 815. Suddenly over a wide span of ocean the plane went down, the front end with most of our friends crashed in one part of the ocean while the Tail end and I crashed in another part of the Ocean. I helped the passengers as many as I could out of the plane I helped the younger kids swim to shore while some adults swam beside me. I set the kids down on the sand and took off my boots and heavy jacket before jumping back into the water. I saw a Large Black man and a Small but Strong Latina doing the same thing I was. Soon we'd gotten everyone out of the water, I went to shore and caught my breath while the Latina made her way over to me, I fixed her with a look that said you'll regret fighting me. She registered the look and stopped a little ways from me. "That was really brave of you to risk your life like that." She said, She obviously didn't know me, The real me. "I wasn't going to let kids drown because the world's mean." I said. "I'm Jade West, What's your name?" I asked her. "Ana-Lucia Cortez" She said smiling at my statement. "Your really strong for a kid," She said. I glared If there was one thing I wasn't it would be Kid, "I'm eighteen, a legal adult by many standards." I said. She nodded. "I didn't mean to offend you" She said, And I'm sure she didn't. I looked around, "So what, we camp on the Beach or try to find Shelter?" I asked. She nodded. "We'll stay here tonight, Let everyone rest, then find a more permanent place to stay in the morning." She said. I agreed with her. When it got dark I sat with a few of the kids, They were using me as a Pillow. Then I heard something. I focused and heard it again, Closer. Then whatever it was tried to get the Kids, I attacked not giving a second thought about my safety. I fought them off and sent them running off empty handed. I looked over and saw Ana Lucia smiling. She must've woken up at some point during the scuffle but hadn't let on. It was a few weeks before they tried again, and once again I kicked their butts and sent them running. a few days after that Ana-Lucia caught strangers. I stay hidden, I was a much better guard when people didn't expect anything. I saw Ana-Lucia toss them into the Pit then she got tossed in as well, I could tell that she only did it to get the weopen, and sure enough a few moments later she was free, Gun in hand. A few days after this incident they were let out of the cave, and were instructed by our leader to bring us back to their camp with them. They reluctantly agreed, Soon we were on our way, I trailed behind to help the laggers, The three men still had no clue that I was with them, As we neared the beach on the other side of the Island, I heard voices, the people were searching for our Captives, the Blond man was about to call out when I covered his mouth quickly, He looked at me surprised, Stunned and possibly scared, Ana-Lucia smirked. "I was wondering when you'd join the Party." She said I smirked back. "Just protecting our asses, Until he decided to try to alert them." I said, a lock of forest green hair falling in my face, Yes, Somehow I'd found a way to dye my hair. I kindof liked the green. We crept closer to the camp, before bardging out of the forest and onto the beach like we owned the place. I saw a Flash of red and something shiny before I was crushed. I vaguely remembered their names. Cat and Tori? "Kitty Cat Jade needs to breathe" I gasp out. They let go instantly and I look up at my leader to see her staring down a man, I leap to my feet and stand to her Right while Eko takes up her left. "Who are you" The man said. "We should ask you that same question" I said. "I'm Jack, Who are you?" He said. I look up at my Leader and shrug and go take care of the kids we brought. There were Nine of them, One got sick and didn't make it. "I'm Ana" Ana-Lucia said. I ignored the rest of the conversation because I was helping the kids. Jack walked up to me and I glared dangerously, I'd adopted these kids into my little family and I'd be damned if I let him touch them, He seemed to guess what I was feeling because he raised his hands in surrender and sat down. "I'm not going to hurt them, I just want to look them over." He said. a little girl about six hid behind me. "They won't let you" I said knowingly. "C-mon" I said and they followed me down to the sand to play. Tori and Cat didn't know what to think, The Jade they knew hated kids, But this one, This Jade was protective of kids, Liked them, Loved them even. I could tell they were baffeled, Even more so when I wouldn't let them near the kids either. when nightfall came the kids all fell asleep in my shelter, The young girl falling asleep on my shoulder. I smiled and put her down in the bed and went outside to play lookout. staying near my shelter, In the morning I was still on the lookout, a Bald man came over to me. "Hi, I'm Locke, I couldn't help but notice that you were up all night, and that you'r very protective of those kids." He said. "And?" I said. "I find that to be an Admirable quality but there're more then enough people here that can help you now" He said. "I don't need help, But, If I do, I'll come to you" I said and nodded to him when a young boy ran out and hugged my leg. I smiled, Locke, this is James, He's Five." I said smiling. James looked up at Locke and smiled. "So?" I said kneeling down to the boy's Level. "Bath" James said. I nodded. "Ana" I said loudly. Ana Lucia appeared shortly after. "Can you watch the Munchkins, James wants a bath" I said. She nodded. "Sure thing" She said. I walked to my shelter and grabbed some homemade soap and a Washcloth then James and I walked to the nearest River, James stripped and I bathed him Rinsing him afterwards then he got dressed again and we walked back to camp bringing some Mangos. I got James into bed and watched the rest of the kids.

**Ana-Lucia's POV:**

A girl about twelve ran over to me. "Ana, Can I talk to you?" Lucy said Nervously. I nodded. "Sure you can Lucy" I said smiling. "Ana, I think something's Wrong, I'm bleeding" Lucy said "Did anyone touch you or Hurt you?" I asked making sure. "No, I just started bleeding" Lucy said. "Oh, It's okay, here follow me" I said and took Lucy's hand and lead her to the Hatch, I banged on the door. "Jack Open Up" I shouted. Jack opened the door. "What's wrong?" He asked tiredly. "I need to look through the supplies you gathered earlier." I said cryptically, trying not to embarrass Lucy. "Sure what do you need" He said opening the door further looking at Lucy. "Just give me a few minutes alone to look please. I swear I won't touch the guns" I said. Jack looked between me and the Girl again then unlocked the vault and left us alone. "Okay, Here we go" I said "Which do you feel like you'd want to use?" I asked holding out a cilindrical Tampon and a wrapped Pad. "That one" Lucy said pointing to the pad, "Okay, first, you pull down your pants and your underwear, unwrap the pad, take the strip off the back, and secure the sticky side to the part of the underwear that touches your privates" I explained, "Then you pull up your underwear, Pull up your pants and fasten them, You need to change these every few hours okay, so, in let's say, two hours, come to me and I'll give you another one and I'll help you put it on, I'll help until you tell me you're comfortable doing it on your own, Okay?" I said. Lucy nodded and put the pad on like I explained then pulled up her pants and fastened them. "Remember, just come to me, or one of the other older women, Don't go to any of the men. Not even if they ask you to. If they do, you know what to do" I said. "Go to you or Jade and You'll take care of it" Lucy said. I smiled and nodded. "Now, You can go and Play." I said. Lucy nodded and ran down the beach to play with her friends, Jack came inside. "You going to need a whole pack of Sanitary napkins?" He asked. I looked at him. "Hey I'm a doctor, I've seen almost everything, And I've been married before, I know what it looks like when a girl starts her time of the month," He said. I nodded. "A whole pack will be fine, Thank you" I said and took the pack from him and went down to her shelter to see Jade and the kids sleeping, outside Jade's Shelter. I moved the kids into Jade's shelter, then I picked up Jade and put her inside too. Lucy slept beside Jade. I smiled and walked back to my tent and saw Sawyer standing there. "Hey Ana Lulu, What's got you in a happy mood?" He asked in his southern Drawl, I rolled my eyes and glared at him. "It's none of your buisness Cowboy" I said my good mood gone. "Now go away and let me sleep in peace" I snapped "No" He said and grabbed my arm. "Have you lost your mind?" I asked him looking from his hand to his face. He looked at me again. "I still haven't forgotten how you captured us, How do we know your not one of Them" He said with Malice. I rolled my eyes. "If I were one of the Others, I wouldn't have returned you or your two Friends to your Group, Nor would I have brought the kids or Jade for that matter." I said. and snatched my arm away from him and went into my shelter. The next morning I went fishing with Jin. We caught a lot of fish and brought them back to Camp, then going to eat some Mango. I went into the forest and gathered Papaya. Suddenly I heard a Roar. I froze. A little while later I heard another roar closer. I hid behind a tree and saw the large foot of an Allosaur.


End file.
